


Sunny days, stormy nights.

by Stickydinkz30



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Larry smokes weed, M/M, Marijuana, Triggers, don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickydinkz30/pseuds/Stickydinkz30
Summary: Larry accidently pressures sal into smoking with him and it really doesn't go well.





	Sunny days, stormy nights.

**Author's Note:**

> There are triggers, read the tags before u read :0

the scent of pine filled the bleak neighborhood sky, a nice natural scent. Calming and rather relaxing, the scent reminded the blue haired boy of the simplest of times. Back when he was happy, mearly just a baby at the time, a toddler at most. He could just barely remember it but he  _knew_ it was a calming scent. Letting the air sync in and out of his lungs before he decided it was the best if he went back inside, as winter was on its way and he wasn't wearing anything that was remotely okay for winter weather. He sighs to himself, feeling hollow as he did. Looking up at the new security cameras with a sigh. Hoping there wasn't recording of him going up to see megan, even if there was though, he'd just seem insane. And just as he thought, he heard a calming soft voice who he'd heard plenty of times, a soothing motherly voice giggle faintly. He turned around to see nobody was there. Another episode seeming to start.  

Quiet, almost like a blackout in his mind. He felt like he was floating in a black abyss for what felt like eternity as he stared to move his head, a thick skull with an indent in the forehead. He kept starring before he flinched hard at a lazy, sleep deprived voice sneaking up on him. Feeling his spine shutter as he snapped out of it. Seeing the old flickering florescent lights above him. Seeing the tall, tangle haired brunette standing in front of him, he chuckled out of pure happiness under his breath that he was broken from that horrible shift. "Oh." He sighs under his breath as he focassed on him. A soft grin forming on his hidden lips, his eyes showing relief and joy as he saw him. "Larry face." He said as he stared up at him. Watching as the brunette shifted oddly, as usual, it wasn't like he wasn't always at least a little drowsy. "Sally face." He nodded in response to the short blue haired boy. "What're you doing out here?" He asked with a squint mixed with a chuckle, obviously playing with him. Sal laughed back in an oddly whispy fashion. "Dad wanted to be left alone." He said swiftly as his eyes darted back to his to make eye contact. "I didn't think you'd be here."

 


End file.
